The Slytherin Weasley
by escot
Summary: Hugo Weasley's first day at Hogwarts causes different reactions in both of his parents, as Hermione starts to adapt to having no children in the house. Currently a One Shot.


**A One Shot. Some elements of the Epilogue are followed but others are dismissed. One of the main differences is that I've kept Snape alive. There is no explanation given of how or why he comes to be alive so use your imagination and fill in the blanks however you would like to! **

"_Another Weasley I see, Gryff…wait…wait…yes…different from those before you….okay, Slytherin it is then!"_

Hugo Weasley's eyes widened as the sorting hat was removed from his head. There was silence around the Great Hall as they stared at him, still sitting on the wooden stool at the front of the room.

"Mr Weasley, do care to take a seat."

His head turned quickly to Professor Snape as his legs moved him down the steps to the Slytherin table.

Looking up, across at the Gryffindor table, he winced as he saw his sister's shocked face. He frowned and turned his attention to the wooden table as James Potter sat next to her, pointing and laughing at him.

0o0

Hermione allowed the main staircase to take her higher and higher up into Hogwarts. She wasn't in a rush and she got the impression that the stairs were aware of this. They didn't seem to be considering a direct route for her tonight.

Hiking her handbag further on to her shoulder, she eventually disembarked the stairs and walked along the hallway to the Gargoyle which defended the Headmistress' office.

Pausing part of the way down the corridor, she turned and looked at an alcove, which housed a suit of armour. Allowing her wand to drop down her sleeve, so that the tip sat in her palm, she stepped forward towards the nook.

She eventually found her red headed son trying to hide behind the large maroon drape, which was bunched at the side of the huge sash and case window. She was briefly distracted by the view over the great lake before she returned it to her son.

"Hi," she said quietly. Walking into the dark alcove, she sat down against the wall out of sight of anyone passing. Patting the space next to her on the wooden floorboard, she watched as Hugo shuffled out of his hiding space and sat down heavily next to her.

"Dad's here," he muttered.

"Have you seen him?" she asked.

"No, I've heard him. Apparently I'm the only Weasley in the history of the family not to be sorted in Gryffindor."

"Well done," Hermione smiled at him, being serious in her praise. She nudged him with her elbow, watching his worried face tilt up and meet her own. Her smile seemed to spark some hope in his tear filled eyes. "It's just a house Hugo."

"It's not though, is it?" he huffed, wiping his eyes quickly with the cuffs of his school robes. "It's the Dark Arts and Death Eaters and the opposite of what you and dad want."

"The Dark Arts and Death Eaters are certainly the opposite of what we want for you but Slytherin is simply a house. In the past, yes, it has provided a gateway for both of those but don't forget that Death Eaters came from all four houses at Hogwarts. It's what's in here," she tapped on his head, "Not what dorm you stay in."

"Dad said he was going to pull me out of school if they didn't put me in Gryffindor."

Hermione huffed, "What, is he going to home school you?" she said sarcastically. She blushed as she realised what she had bad mouthed her son's father in front of him. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"He'll probably make me go and work with Uncle George instead of getting an education."

"No chance," she shook her head. "You're forgetting that I'm keeping you in Hogwarts, at least for the time being. Besides which, it was your Uncle George that gave me the heads up about your dad so I don't think he'd take his side."

"Dad still hates me."

Hermione's heart sank at the colossal weight of his words and the upset in his voice.

"He doesn't hate you Hugo," she said quietly, putting her arm around him and squeezing him around the shoulder. "He's just your dad. You know what he's like. Give him a few days and he'll realise he's been an idiot. He's had a shock."

"Rose is his favourite. If I make the quidditch team he'll never support my house."

Hermione grimaced and accepted the comment as true, "Possibly. I'll support you though and if you're playing Rose I'll hope for a draw and that you both play well."

He looked at her steadily, "You'd really support Slytherin if I was playing?"

"Of course," she confirmed. "You're my son Hugo. Slytherin is just a house and a team."

She looked down at her despondent son and nudged him again.

At her prompt, he continued to share his worries.

"Why Slytherin?" he whined. "I mean, I even live like a muggle at our house."

She smirked at his child like protest. "Slytherin pupils have characteristics of being intelligent but they like information which is of use to them rather than solely learning for the sake of it. They are sly in that they can manipulate those to think like themselves or get a result they would like. They are good at keeping secrets and information to themselves and using it for their benefit. Those traits aren't necessarily bad.

You know Uncle Harry was almost sorted in to Slytherin and Professor Snape was the turning point of the whole war. If it wasn't for him, Voldermort would have won. He is, without doubt, the strongest person that I've ever met and the ultimate war hero. If such good can come from Slytherin then why can't you be good there?"

Hugo frowned, "You think I'm sly?"

"Did you or did you not hide the fish last night to make sure we had steak for tea?" she raised her eyebrows. She was relieved when he shrugged, a small smile appearing on her face.

His face fell again, "Rose glowered at me and James was laughing with friends. Lily was sorted into Gryffindor!"

"You know I love James but that doesn't mean he isn't a prat. I'll be surprised if Albus isn't sorted in to Slytherin next year."

"Really?" Hugo raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes," she smiled softly. "Now, you're going to have to hold your head up high and go back to your common room okay? If it's one thing about Slytherin's it's that they stick together, at least in public."

"I don't know how to get there," he muttered embarrassed. "Rose just taught me how to get to Gryffindor tower."

"That's okay," Hermione stood up, offering her hand and pulling him to his feet. Dropping his hand, she walked out of the alcove, not surprised to find Severus standing there with crossed arms and a glower gracing his face. What did surprise her was finding Kingsley Shacklebolt standing next to him, studying her intently.

"Professor, Minister," she smiled politely at them.

"Mrs Weasley. Your husband is currently imitating a rabid banshee in the Headmistress' office," Snape replied strictly.

"Miss Granger." She replied simply. "He's been my ex husband for three years Severus, as you well know having seen us attend the Ministry's Christmas ball two years ago, separately."

She could see amusement light up his eyes, "All the same, removing the banshee would do us all a favour," he countered.

She couldn't help but chuckle at him, "I'll try my best." She looked at her son, who was standing awkwardly, "Look after him for me. Be fair but don't be a git or I'll be having more than words and the banshee will return."

"Does he take after you or Mr Weasley?" Snape asked very casually, looking down at the boy.

"My intelligence but his father's penchant for showing it. Don't expect my enthusiasm for answering questions."

"Thank Merlin," he muttered loudly. "Right, Mr Weasley. Let us go and join your peers in the common room. Since your mother has confirmed you are not going back home but staying with us, we might as well get your comfortable."

He nodded and looked up at Hermione, "Bye mum."

"Bye Hugo." She watched him turn before she shouted after him, "Oh!"

"Save me the kissing and hugging," Snape muttered with a scowl, watching the boy turn around to face his mother.

She waved the Professor off, dismissing his huff, "If James is a prat remember his weak link is Aunt Ginny."

His eyes lit up and he nodded, "Good one mum."

She watched him turn and disappear with Severus, knowing he was in safe hands.

Once he was out of sight, she turned to the Minister. "I didn't expect to see you here?" she questioned.

"Marry me," he muttered seriously, stepping into her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at her boyfriend. She could tell that he was being deadly serious as she frantically searched his face.

"What?" she whispered.

"Marry me," he muttered again, staring down at her. "I heard what you said to Hugo; you are mind blowingly beautiful inside and out. I want you as my wife and as the mother of my child and next to me for the rest of my life and I don't want to hide our relationship anymore."

Hermione's face crumpled as she turned her attention to his chest.

"Kings," she said sadly, "There's no way the wizarding community will accept the Minister marrying a Divorcee."

"So I'll change my job."

Her face shot up to his, once more, seeing nothing but sincerity in his visage.

"Kings," she pleaded. "I can't make you do that. I'd never live with myself if you gave up Minister. You're brilliant at your job and you've completely changed the way that the wizarding world functions and thinks. You're the best man for the job."

"Not if it's stopping me from having the most important thing in my life," he muttered. Removing one arm from around her, he tipped up her chin and kissed her gently.

She exhaled and relaxed into the gentle kiss, recognising his kiss as a balm to her soul.

"You didn't say why you're here," she muttered, rubbing her hands up and down his back soothingly.

"Minerva invited me to attend the sorting, as Minister."

"Hmm, I noticed the formal robes," she teased, moving her hands to his chest and admiring his firm chest covered with the silk soft cotton.

"We were discussing business when Ron came in."

She groaned, moving back from him, much to his disappointment.

"Why are you here? Are you upset at Hugo being in Slytherin?" he questioned, studying her closely.

"No, I'm not very surprised. I did wonder if he would end up in Gryffindor the same as every other ginger Weasley but he has all of the traits of Slytherin." She met his eyes, "Angela flooed through to say Hugo might need me. George knew Ron was going to the school. I think they hoped I'd calm him down before he embarrassed himself."

"Way too late for that," Kingsley scoffed. "He barged into Minerva's office and started shouting." He watched her closely as she groaned and rubbed her forehead with her eyes closed. He knew this was a sign that she was annoyed or a bit stressed. "You know you aren't responsible for his actions anymore?"

"I know," she muttered.

"And I'm not sure how they can warrant not speaking to you but expect you to pick up all of his bad pieces. Divorce usually means you don't have to deal with his crap."

"I know," she muttered again.

There was silence in the vast corridor as the two stood two paces away from one another.

"You'd better go up. Minerva and Severus felt you through the wards and wondered why you were taking so long."

"I take it you are required to attend? I haven't ever heard of a parent ranting about the sorting hat's decision or threatening to pull their child out of the school because of it. As minister this is one of your lovely diplomatic moments I guess?"

"I was going to leave but I can come back up if you want," he offered her.

"Please," she asked hopefully. "Just having you there will help. Besides, I get the impression you'll want to know what is said anyway."

He smirked at her, "That's my witch," he mumbled. He followed her dutifully past the Gargoyle and up the stairs, where they could hear Ron ranting.

"By the way, you look fantastic in those jeans," he remarked, following her bum up the stairs.

"You're making me blush Kings," she complained, stopping on the stairs to turn and scold him.

She wasn't quite prepared for him to carry on, wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissing her once more.

Smiling lovingly at him, she unwrapped his arms and turned to carry on. Knocking politely on the door, she opened it and walked in to find an indignant Ron standing in front of the Headmistress' desk.

"Here she goes! Tell them! Our son is not a Slytherin!" Ron's red face gave an indication of the anger and roaring which had manifested so far.

"He is. He will be and there's nothing the matter with it. Go home Ron."

"What!" he looked at her in disbelief. "I don't believe this! How can you be happy with it?"

"Because the hat has placed him where he is most suited. Now, go home, calm down and tomorrow I want you to write Hugo a letter telling him that you love him unconditionally," she said calmly.

"You're mental!" he looked at her in disgust. She knew the moment that his anger turned from the topic at hand to her and braced herself for his outburst. "There was a reason that I divorced you. This is a perfect example!"

"Yes, a perfect example of us thinking very differently and being very different people Ron," she said calmly. "And for the record I divorced you. I've just spent ten minutes trying to tell your son that you still love him and that there is nothing wrong with being a Slytherin as his Uncle Harry nearly was sorted there and that the bravest man of the war, his house head, was.

You may alienate me from friends and family and you may be a prat but that is your son. Grow up and write the letter when you've calmed down."

She felt Kingsley take a step up towards her, in a protective manner, and thought what a fantastic man he was as she relaxed a little.

"Well said Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said sternly, standing up and making her way around the desk. "Now, if you don't mind. I was having an important meeting with the Minister before you very rudely interrupted Mr Weasley. Let us hope your children have inherited their mother's manners or they will find themselves in bother."

Ron glowered around the room and stormed off, slamming the door behind him.

She was glad of Kingsley's solid hand on her shoulder, providing silent support. She turned her head and met his gaze quickly, thanking him for what he did.

"I'm not going to apologise for him, because it's not my place but he's wrong," she said to the room.

Minerva smirked and nodded, "Oh, I know. I also know that he'll get a shock when his family are informed of this in details tomorrow by myself. Perhaps a mention of interrupting the Minister and severely upsetting his son will get the message across."

"Thank you," Hermione tried to smile at her old Professor. She took a deep breath to make her excuse and leave before the Headmistress interrupted her.

"How are you Hermione?" she asked concerned.

"Okay," she nodded honestly.

"Work?"

"Not so much," she shrugged at the older woman. "I'm considering my options but not biting my nose off to spite my face."

"Strange Muggleism," Kingsley teased her, bringing a smile to her face at their constant teasing of Muggle versus Wizard.

"I'm going to head off. If there's any problem with Hugo, can you let me know please? I'd suggest that I can be his prime contact for the time being but that might not work officially," she noted.

"It can work unofficially. I'll tell Severus."

"And I know this is the overprotective parent in me, but Hugo's quite soft compared to the Slytherins who were my age at school. Ask Severus to go easy on him, please. He isn't wrong in that the Weasley's will take a lot of getting used to this and he's bound to get comments from his peers."

Minerva nodded, "Severus and I already discussed it briefly but we'll have a quick review after this evening."

"Thank you," she said genuinely. Turning to her man she gave him a small smile, "Thank you as well. If Ron kicks up a stink then feel free to come and see me to discuss it. I don't want Hugo's life to be made more complicated."

He nodded, watching her longingly as she left the headmistress' room.

0o0

Hermione apparated to her home, loading the dishwasher with her abandoned cutlery from earlier in the evening.

Sticking her head in the fireplace, she called for Angela and gave her thanks for her heads up and confirmed that an intervention was needed for both parties.

Standing in her empty kitchen, she looked around the clean worktops and draining board before her eyes drifted to the fireplace.

Taking the bull by the horn, she walked over and picked up a pinch of floo powder before throwing it in to the flames.

"Kinsgley Shackletbolt's home."

Walking into his large lounge, she vanished the soot and walked into his hallway, trying to hear him. His three bedroom house was a little larger than hers but he was the only occupier and it was always spotlessly clean.

"Kings!" she called hopefully.

She turned as there was a thunder of footsteps and he descended the stairs, dressed in a pair of pyjama bottoms and tight white cotton T Shirt.

"Is everything okay?" he said quickly, his wand out in his hand the moment he saw her.

"Fine," she said seriously, walking up to him. Tugging on the collar of his crew neck T Shirt, she lowered his mouth down for a kiss. The kiss was slow, deep and delicious as they melted in to one another.

"It's a Monday," Kingsley muttered, his dark eyes sparkling with amusement. Their relationship had centred on every second weekend for the last eight months. Ron had the kids every second weekend and as their relationship had been under wraps from everyone then it was the only free time they'd had.

"I know," she smiled back at him. "But I found myself standing in an empty kitchen and wondered why I wasn't here with you."

"A very good question," his voice and eyes smouldered as he kissed her again. His hands dived under her jumper and his hands pulled out her own T Shirt from her trousers to give him access to her smooth skin.

His mouth left her mouth and made its way down her neck. "Next time you go to the school, put on your robes to hide your arse from horny teenagers," he complained.

Becoming very distracted by the feelings and heat that he was conjuring up, Hermione's hands took the hem of his T shirt and pulled at it insistently. She smiled as he pulled back and lifted his arms, allowing her to pull it over his head.

She paused and gulped as she, once more, came face to face with his chiselled chest and six pack.

"Stay the night," he muttered hopefully. Her amber eyes looked up at his and nodded without hesitation. The most beautiful smile crossed his face at her reaction as he reaching down and took her hand in his own, pulling her up the stairs to his bedroom.


End file.
